User talk:EStillwell
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Jaz talk 20:32, 22 June 2006 (UTC) * Prior to saving an article, and to prevent multiple saves, please use the "Show preview" feature, located below the summary field and next to the "Save page" button. Thanks, Alan del Beccio 00:04, 23 June 2006 (UTC) ** And Welcome to our site! :) --Alan del Beccio 00:06, 23 June 2006 (UTC) ***Thank you. And thanks for the posting tip. This is all new to me. EStillwell 16:14, 23 June 2006 (UTC) *Just popping in to give you a hearty welcome to Memory Alpha. Welcome aboard. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:50, 23 June 2006 (UTC) **Thank you! EStillwell 16:14, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Your pic As you can see, your pic is already up, Sulfur did the honors. :-) I'm currently in the process of moving and by computer is stowed away in a box somewhere, so I couldn't response earlier. I guess you also were the anonymous user who expanded your userpage 2 weeks ago, or so? Because I thought "I bet this is Eric Stillwell himself" and added the pic ;-) Anyway, a hearty welcome to Memory Alpha and have fun! :-) --Jörg 08:49, 23 June 2006 (UTC) *Thank you! And, yes, that was me. Thanks for posting the picture and getting the new one up. Question for you (if you see this): How does one upload a new Image to Memory Alpha? EStillwell 16:09, 23 June 2006 (UTC) **Take a look at the 'Upload file' bit on the sidebar (on the left). When uploading images, check out Memory_Alpha:Image_use_policy also. Especially the copyright bit. It's also likely a good idea to check out some of the Image categories (there are a couple of subcategories listed on the first page, the rest seem to be on one of the last pages for some god-unknown reason). Hope that this helps a bit, if not, drop me a note and I'll try to walk you through it all. -- Sulfur 16:20, 23 June 2006 (UTC) ***Thank you. I'll check it out. EStillwell 17:10, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Stillwell (star) No one has been able to find a clear picture from the episode, but the Stillwell star can be seen on a print of the graphic art found on this page: http://st-spike.org/pages/graphics/graphics_t.htm . Its the "tactical situation monitor" at the bottom. Just in case you wanted to know where i got the data. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:51, 27 June 2006 (UTC) * Thank you. This is an interesting resource. I do recall seeing the original graphic on the set of "Yesterday's Enterprise". Mike Okuda was always great about doing stuff like that. EStillwell 17:04, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Your Wife I've read the sentence you wrote about your wife and that she was hired as a medical consultant in an episode of DS9.She was not on screen ?? I've read a short notice on a page in the web she appeared as an extra in one episode. Is this wrong ?? thanks ... ;o] – Tom 23:16, 16 March 2007 (UTC) * As a medical consultant she was technically considered a "professional extra" but does not appear on screen. As a registered nurse she was hired to give medical advice to the director behind the scenes. She has, however, appeared as an on screen extra in other shows, like "ER" and "Northern Exposure." EStillwell 16:31, 16 March 2007 (UTC) "Shattered Time" I recently found a reference to a story/script that was supposedly written by you for TNG entitled "Shattered Time". Might you be able to recall the premise of the story, or why it was rejected (not used, whatever the case may be), or if it was at all related to ? I'm working on an article for undeveloped episodes and your insight might be helpful in developing it. Thanks! --Alan del Beccio 21:16, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *The reference I spoke of above is linked here. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 08:38, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :"Shattered Time" was a spec script that I wrote during the hiatus between first and second seasons of TNG. It was an anology story to the Reagan-era Star Wars defense plan, where Enterprise-D arrives at a planet with a recent, highly-adavanced civilization, but there are no people (think: TOS "Wink of an Eye".) Throughtout the city are beautiful mirrored pieces of art, and the dissappearance of the people is inexplicable. It turns out, the mirrors are a sort-of static stasis field (like Scotty trapped in the transporter for decades) where the people have gone to hide in, essentially, high-tech bomb shelters. It also turns out there is a giant "mirror" in orbit around the planet (think: Superman II) and the Enterprise gets trapped inside the stasis universe with hundreds of spaceships (and people) from two sides of a planetary "cold war" who've been at odds with each other for centuries (there's another TOS inspiration here, but I can't think of the title at this early hour of the day! It's the one with the incinerator machines and the computer war...). Anyway, bottom line: Everybody on the planet got stuck inside their global defense shield and there was nobody left to let them out again. In effect, they were trapped in time, locked in an unending "war". Enterprise-D gets the opposing sides to work together (inspired by a similar idea in an animated Star Trek episode) and by tale's end, they manager to "shatter time" and break free the bonds of war (so to speak)! Maurice Hurley (TNG head writer & co-executive producer at the time) liked the story enough that he wanted to buy it. The production manager Sam Freedle loved the script, as did studio executive Tim Icafano (now a TV producer). Unfortunately, when it crossed the desk of Gene Roddenberry, Gene passed on the script and I never recieved an explanation as to why he didn't like it. And that's the story. EStillwell 13:43, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::I couldn't help but come by to read this, and I must say that was a very neat story idea! Too bad it didn't make it to the screen :( - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 13:51, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Thank you! EStillwell 13:56, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Thank you very much for the information. May I integrate that information into the article I mentioned above? --Alan del Beccio 20:15, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Alan: Please feel free to use the information in your article. If you have any additional questions, please also feel free to email me directly: EStillwell@aol.com. EStillwell 06:08, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Your article I apologize, I was working with the facts that I had available, in this case IMDb, which still credits you with working for Nanna's Cottage well into 2007. Since the person who made the edits was not logged in (and therefore I did not know who it was) and did not provide a source, it looked questionable to me, and I was not able to confirm any of those edits to be true (and in fact had facts to the contrary). I will of course take your word for the accuracy. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:05, 16 April 2007 (UTC) *Thank you! EStillwell 14:08, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Query regarding Yesterday's Enterprise Hello, my name is David Fuchs and I'm an administrator at Wikipedia. I've begun to expand and rewrite the article on "Yesterday's Enterprise" and noticed that you uploaded a picture of Trent Christopher Ganino here on Memory Alpha. I was wondering if it would be possible to get a free license for the image so that it can be used on the Wikipedia page. Please contact me on Wikipedia or via email (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:EmailUser/David_Fuchs). Thank you, - 21:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC)